This invention relates to a circuit for charging or discharging electric charge storing devices and more particularly, one which substantially applies a uniformly constant flow of charge or current relative to such devices.
When various types of batteries are repeatedly re-charged, weak cells may develop therein to cause a reversible loss in the charge storing capacity thereof. This loss can be substantially nullified by discharging such batteries before each recharging, to drop the voltage thereacross below the normal operating level thereof. Furthermore, to enhance the life of such batteries, current flow relative thereto during each discharge or recharge cycle should be held uniformly constant. Presently however, commercially available battery restoration equipment utilizes circuitry of unnecessary complexity to maintain such constant current flow. Also, this circuitry controls the magnitude of current flow by switching through a sequence of resistors as the battery voltage changes and therefore, it fails to maintain such current flow uniformly constant because a stepped sequence of unequal current levels are derived therewith.